Underground X
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After being separated from their brother for three years and fighting in battles of their own, Sonia and Manic the Hedgehogs have been reunite with their brother, Sonic and join him in his battles to protect the world from Dr Eggman and their own Eminem's as well. (Manic with Wisps and Sonia with Phantom Ruby) (Pairings undecided except for Sonamy.) (Enjoy and review.)


Underground X

Chapter 1

Reunited

So, yeah. This is a new one for me. But it's been one that I've been thinking of doing for years in one form or another as a huge fan of both shows as well as Sonic in general. Now, timeline wise this takes place just before the Adventure 2 arc in Sonic X and just after a hypothetical Rush 1 arc. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a dark purplish void, a purple Hedgehog with pink hair and green eyes clad in a red and navy dress and long navy gloves was locked in combat along side an individual in black armor with glowing pink marks on it against a black Jackal with white hair who was wearing a mask that covered all but a single red eye. The Hedgehog and Jacal were both in possession of half of a rippling red and black jewel which they were both using disappear and reappear as they slugged it out while the Hedgehog's armored ally shot at the Jacal with a rifle that fired pink lasers.

At the end of one of their pass overs, the Hedgehog was able to catch the Jacal off balance with the use of a black cable before the armored girl shot his half of the gem out of his hand and in to the Hedgehog's before she united both halves of the gem and absorbed it in to her body before most her body become dark red, the entirety of her green eyes became yellow and a hazy black aura surrounded her body.

"It's over, Infinite. You're not going to hurt anyone any more." The Hedgehog coldly said.

The Jacal let out a roar of rage as the Hedgehog raised her hand as an orb of black and red energy formed in front of it before blasting it towards Infinate. Just then, cracks began to appear the the sky before a giant vortex opened above them before shooting out a pulse that hit the Hedhehog head on, knocking the gem out of her body and shattering it in to six pieces before pulling all three combatants in to it, Infinate, still getting hit in the right arm by the blast and the Hedgehog only just barely able to grab one of the fragments before they were pulled through.

(Meanwhile)

As the purple Hedgehog was engaged in her own battle a green male Hedgehog with messy quills, green eyes, a brown vest, and black wrist bands with silver spikes was also in combat.

His foes were six almost demonic looking creatures. One tall and pink with his blue toung sticking out, one yellow and rotund, one small and blue with a white mustache, one white, with purple hair covering his right eye, one green and making trying real hard to show of her looks, and one red and muscular with large blue eyebrows and and blue ponytail.

"Ya know, I'm getting real sick of you bozos harshing the mellow of little buddies." The green Hedgehog said as he jumped out of the way of a large yellow ball being thrown by the purple creature and back flipping away from several small blasts shot at him by the blue one and rolling away from several perfections being thrown by the white one. His success was short lived as he was blindsided by the red and yellow creatures punching him in to the air before the green one kicked him back to the ground.

"Hmm. Pathetic." The red creature said as he and his comrades raised their hands as a black energy blast formed between them.

Time seemed to slow down for the green Hedgehog as the blast approached. Just then ten lights appeared above him, revealing themselves to be ghost like alien creatures that then flew in to the Hegehog's body

**"Unlimited Colors. LASER! DRILL! ROCKET! FLAME! CUBE! HOVER! ASTEROID! LIGHTING! QUAKE! FRENZY! BOOST!"** The green Hegehog called out at his fur began to rippled cyan, yellow, orange, red, blue, green, purple, silver and white.

"What?" The red creature asked in shock.

"Like I said, Zavok. I'm sick of you and your goons." The now now rainbow Hedgehog said before pulling his hand back as several orbs of energy gathered around his palm as he prepared to blast the creatures off the face of the planet they were on.

Just then, the same phenomenon that had occurred with the purple Hedgehog began to take place above them as a similar hit the green Hedgehog, separating the aliens from him and sucking them and the creaturess in to the sky.

(With the purple Hedgehog)

The purple Hedgehog groaned slightly as she woke up on a roof and almost immediately had to cover her eye.

"Man! The sun is really... wait a minute. The sun!" She exclaimed before spreading our her arms out and letting the warmth of the sun wash over her for the first time in she didn't know how long.

"Sonia?" The Hedgehog heard before turning to her companion. "Is... Is that what I think it is." She asked before Sonia nodded.

"Yes it is, Shade." Sonia replied with a tear running down her eye as her companions helmet folded in to a head band, revealing the face of an orange fured Echidna with white tips at the end of her hair. The two's joy at being under the light of the sun was soon disrupted however as they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Shade asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" Sonia said before she began jumping across rooftops with Shade close behind.

(With the green Hedgehog)

The green Hedgehog lied unconscious in an alleyway before hearing a squeak like noise and feeling a nudging. He then saw two of the aliens he had with him before. One White with one red eye and one cyan with two orange eyes and a zigzagging tail.

"Yaker? Ray?" The green Hedgehog asked in a groan as he got up. "Yeah, I'm okay, little dudes" He assured before looking around and seeing the buildings around him. "Where the heck are we?" He asked before exiting the alley to see a crowd of Hunans walking around.

"Well Manic, doesn't look like you're oh Whispia anymore." The Hedgehog said before turning slightly to see a news report.

"Breaking news, Not even a after the latest cataclysm brought on by his plans, Dr Eggman is attacking Station Square once more. This time with a giant black and white Wolf-like robot. We can only hope that Sonic sees this broadcast and comes to our aid." A news reporter said as Manic saw the image of a rotund mustachioed man wearing small sunglasses, grey goggles, and a red black and yellow flight suit.

"Robotnik." Manic growled before registering one of the names said by the report. 'Sonic. Hang on, bro. I'm on my way.' He thought before he began running with his alien companions close behind him.

(In the middle of the city)

"OH HO HO HO!" Eggman laughed as his robot, the laughed as his robot, the Egg Cerberus tore through the streets of Station Square. "Who needs that useless Nega anyway? I'm much better off on my own." He said before a battalion of red robots flew from behind him and began to chase after the civilians.

Just then a large rocket jet came flying in before a blue Hedgehog and a pink Hedgehog in a red dress jumped out as an orange two tailed Fox converted the jet in to a giant walker.

"Everyone! Stay behind me." The Fox said as everyone ran behind the walker.

"Alright, Amy. Let's bust up some badniks." The blue hedge said.

"You got it, Sonic." Amy said as she returned the smirk Sonic giving her before Sonic jumped up and quickly hit three of the robots while Amy summoned a large gold and red hammer and used it to hit two of the robots in to two more of them. Sonic then tried to jump at the Egg only for it to breath fire at him. Sonic then responded by activated a spherical energy shield that was covered in fire and then boosted at the Egg Cerberus once more. But was slapped away by its tail and was unable to recover as he fell down to the robots.

"No!" Amy shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic!" The Fox called.

"It's over, Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed, under the impression that he had finally deaf rated his hated enemy.

**"LASER!"** A voice called at a cyan beam zigzagged between the robots before spiraling around a lamppost and shot up before front of the lazer turned in to Manic, who then caught Sonic before landing on a roof.

"It can't be." Eggman growled.

"You okay, bro?" Manic asked before Sonic looked up with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, isn't this a treat, not only do I finally get to destroy Sonic, but his insufferable brother as well." Eggman said before he pushed a button before the Egg Cerberus turned and leapt at them as Eggman hopped to take the two Hedgehogs down while they were off gaurd. Suddenly, the brothers felt something behind them.

"Phantom Phase!" Someone shouted before the Egg Cerberus slammed down on the roof.

Sonic's friends looked on in terror at the scene before Sonic and Manic came through a wall being pushed by Sonia.

"I can't believe it." Sonic said as he found himself on the verge of full out crying.

"Tearful reunions later, Sonic. We've got work to do." Sonia said while trying to hold back her overwealming joy at seeing Sonic and Manic.

"She's right, Sonic. Let's kick some Buttnik. Then we can make with the crying and hugging." Manic said before looking at the Egg Cerberus and then over to Sonia. "Hey, sis. Think you can get behind that thing?" He asked.

"I think I can manage." Sonia replied with a smirk before Manic whisled and Yacker flew over to him.

"Then get it in to the air then me, Yacker, and Sonic can handle the rest." Manic instructed, getting a nod from both of his siblings before they ran in to the road.

"Hey, Eggman! Ya missed!" Sonic called in a mocking tone.

"I don't believe it!" Eggman shouted upon seeing Sonia had arrived before he began laughing uncontrollably. "Now this is just perfect! This time, I can finally be sure all three of you blasted Hedgehogs are finally out of my hair for good!" He exclaimed.

"Should we tell him he doesn't have any hair?" Sonia asked with a smirk.

"Eh. Let the guy dream." Sonic said with a shrug before the Egg Cerberus landed in front of them. "Okay, Sonia. You're up." He said before Sonia began running towards the Egg Cerberus while pulling out her shard.

"Phantom Phase!" Sonia called before the Egg Cerberus tried to bite down on her only for her to quite literally run through it before grabbing it by the tail. "And up you go." She said before lifting the robot off the ground and throwing it impossibly high in to the air.

"Our turn!" Manic exclaimed before Yacker flew in to his body. **"BOOST!" **He called, his voice echoing due to the power coursing through him. He then ran up a nearby wall before jumping off and up to the Egg Cerberus and kicking in down with all of his might as Sonic pulled out a small device and squeezed it, causing a shield with lightning around it before he spun in place on the ground before releasing at high speed and slamming through the robot's head.

"You... You... YOU HORID LITTLE HEDGEHOGS!" Eggman shouted as Sonic stood up with a smirk as his shield lowered before Sonia and Manic came up next to him. He then noticed, Amy, and Fox along with Shade, who had arrived earlier and had joined in on crowd control. Realizing he was outnumbered, Eggman had no choice but to retreat.

After Eggman had left, the crowd began cheering the efforts of the group.

"Wow. We never used to get this after a fight." Manic joked.

"No kidding. I could definitely get used to this." Sonia said while waving at the crowd.

The two then turned to Sonic, who couldn't have cared less about the crowd as he approached his siblings, and pulled them in to a long overdue hug, elated that he had finally been reunited with his brother and sister.

(Meanwhile)

Infinite, dragged himsel out of a crumbling building, holding his charred nub of a shoulder.

"That blaster Hedgehog. Nobody gets the better of me in battle. NOBODY!" He said in unbridled rage before noticing some on the ground. A familiar red glow. He then reached down to pick it up, revealing it to be one of the pieces of the gem. "Ah. So the Phantom Ruby is separated once more." He said before grinning Watch yourself, Sonia the Hedgehog. This time, I shall be the one to unite the Ruby and I shall be the strongest warrior in this and every world!" He exclaimed before a news paper blew in to him and hit his leg. "He then noticed a picture of Eggman and his robots in a previous attack and looked to his shoulder before walking off in to the dusk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, guys. I hope you liked the opening chapter of this story. Next time, will be explaining how the Hedgehog siblings were separated and reunited and two of the enemy factions forming an alliance. Until then, please review, have a great day and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
